Shattered
by BeheadedbyLust
Summary: CONTENT WARNING!Scenes of rape,violence, etc. Anne Boleyn, the fated Queen of England can't understand why her heart is broken. Whilst Henry can't understand his sudden lust for her. Inspired by 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. Anne/Henry Jane S/George B
1. Chapter 1

AN – This idea for a story came whilst I was listening to the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday.

The fanfic's going to be about Anne and Henry, with Anne reflecting on everything that's happened between them. Unfortunately, How I love thee might be ignored again! But I will definitely get back to it! Anyway...

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

'And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on'

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England sat on the edge of her bed, staring into open space. The past few days events had made her reflect on her life, her loves, her good, her bad...

She sighed a deep and open sigh, first she had lost her boy, the heir to the throne and her only hope of survival. Then Henry had blamed it all on her, seemingly blinded by his infatuation with that ridiculous Seymour girl! Then she had stupidly confronted the Seymour girl and ripped Henry's locket from her neck, it had cut her hand for doing so... Even now, Anne could feel the throbbing pain on her hand where it had cut her in spite.. She glanced down at her bandaged hand, gently stroking where it hurt. Almost willing the pain to subside, and that Seymour girl too...she thought bitterly.

The Queen looked up suddenly, what had she become? A heartless monster, wishing every enemy to die and every wrong she had committed to be right? She shook her head, looking down again, where had it all gone wrong? Their love... Their life...Their laughter...Maybe it would have been better to have been his mistress, that way there would have been no love and no pain... Anne had to admit to herself that she hadn't loved Henry at the start, it had been all her father's doing! She had only come around to the idea when she saw herself the good things that could come! It wasn't until Wolsey's downfall and that trip to the woods, that she had realised she loved him...

In fact if it hadn't have been for her father's strict warning, she believed she would have gone all the way with Henry, everywhere and anywhere... The Queen blushed, remembering how passionately they had loved in those woods! How so carried away they had got! How frustrated they had both been when Anne had stopped him!

Anne Boleyn, the doomed Queen of England smiled to herself, remembering their love.

* * *

She couldn't understand! How? Why? When? Who? Where? What?

Something had broken inside of her, her heart. It had been broken by Henry and his Seymour whore. It had truly happened when she had seen them kissing together, when she had lost her baby... It had happened so abruptly and painfully, she could never recover. She could even feel the broken pieces inside of her, piercing her insides, painfully slaughtering every thought, every piece of her life... But, why? That she couldn't understand nor answer. The Boleyn girl who had once been an innocent, an ambitious, a Marquess, a Queen... Was now broken inside by the rejection of her lover, her giver, her King... Soon she would be dead, a headless corpse lying in an unmarked grave, loved by no one but the devil...

Anne awoke with a start, her breathing rapid and her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her heart... Anne placed a hand where her heart was, as if to check it was still there. Then she slowly moved her hands towards her neck, towards where her head still sat. She quickly glanced about her, noting she was safe inside her chambers. It had all been an awful dream, all but the truthfulness of it... It was true that her heart was broken, it was true that she didn't understand...She just hoped the last bit wouldn't become true, she could take her heart breaking! But, she couldn't take her head being detached from her neck...

* * *

The King of England laughed, madly, happily, sadly. He could take his pick and so could his court, for now all that he needed was Jane by his side and Anne gone from here! From the world if that was what it would take to rid himself of her! Henry sat at his banquet table, drinking as much as he pleased, the Queen was seated beside him, and Jane...Jane was across the other side of the room talking to George Boleyn... He gritted his teeth and clutched his goblet tighter, no one would have Jane but him, especially not that bitch's brother! He could feel the tension rising in the room, as more and more people noticed what the King was so infuriated about. Suddenly he shouted to the nearest servant,

"Get me another drink! A large one!"

Everyone went back to their business, leaving Henry to his own devices... He was about to charge across the room and demand George let go of Jane, when a small voice beside him spoke up...

"Your Majesty, do you wish me to be here?"

The King turned his head to look at Anne, her question not registering.

"Why ever not, my Queen? We wouldn't have so much fun without you!" He chuckled darkly to himself before ignoring her and drinking the huge amount of wine by his hand. Anne averted her eyes away from the drunken King and picked at the food in front of her, the sooner she could sleep the better...

Later that night, when the banquet had finished and she had slipped in between her cold sheets, she heard a loud knocking on the door. The Queen slipped out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her before, alone, she answered the knocking. She bit her lip, hoping it was no one nasty as she was alone tonight and there was no one to protect her anymore... Before she had chance to open it, the door was flung open and a drunken Henry appeared slamming the door shut behind him. Anne gasped and wrapped the sheets tighter around her, as if to protect herself from his hurtful moods.

"Anne, my sweet! Your husband is here to ask of you...no DEMAND of you to do your duty as his WIFE!"

There was no doubt, he was extremely angry and drunk and he wanted physical love. Obviously that Seymour child couldn't or wouldn't give it to him... Anne braced herself, she couldn't let him have his way not after how he'd treated her! Not after the things he'd said and done!

"Henry, what about the Seymour girl? Jane? What of her? You love her more, don't you?"

"That wretch," he spat at the floor. "She would rather keep her bed from me, or worse still, give it to _your_ brother!"

Anne was shocked at this revelation, surely George wouldn't have dared to meddle with Henry's new love? She shook her head, slowly walking further away from Henry.

"Ha! So you dare to set your own brother upon her? To make me come back to you?"

"No...No! No, no , no!" She cried out in desperation. Henry smiled, triumphantly taking one step towards her as she took one step away. They kept like that until, he had backed her into a corner. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape route, talk hadn't helped it had only made him worse...

Henry placed his arms either side of her, pinning her to the wall. There was no escape for her now, he would have her and she wouldn't escape! Anne felt her brow become hot with worry and fear, never had she expected this... She gulped and gasped for air as he brought his wine scented lips down on hers, kissing her heavily. Soon he had moved his hands closer to her body, had lifted the hem of her gown up to her waist. She felt more and more terrified as he slowly brought his hand upon her thigh, as he brought her legs up around his waist... She closed her eyes, wishing that she hadn't dismissed her ladies. The captured Queen turned her head as she heard her King unfasten his laces, and drive his manhood into her. She felt her face turn hot and tears streak down it, as she gasped at the cruel pleasure he was giving her. Eventually he stopped and strode away from her, collapsing on her bed. Anne slid down the wall that had imprisoned her and into a crumbled heap upon the floor.

* * *

AN – Pretty deep stuff! So this story is much more explicit than my other ones, if your offended then don't read this one! I wanted to try and give this more feeling, and whether or not I achieved it...its up to you! p.s, I hated doing this to Anne, but she will be better off by it, if that makes any sense!


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Next chapter! With me attempting to write to the lyrics again!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

'But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning'

Anne was woken up by an urgent knocking, she panicked at first thinking it to be Henry. Then she remembered... She slowly propped herself up on her elbows she didn't know how strong she was now. Then she glanced towards the bed, where he had fallen last night....she shivered preferring not to dwell on such things. Fortunately it was empty and the only evidence that there had been someone here was the slight blood on her sheets and where she lay. Anne attempted to stand, using the support of the bed's banisters. When, with some small pains, she was standing she walked towards her bed and as quickly as she could removed the hurtful and bloodied sheets. The floor she would deal with later, she thought as she threw the sheets upon the spot where she had lain last night.

The damaged Queen looked down at herself, shocked to find yet more traces of last night upon her crumbled night gown. With a dreadful sigh like a deer that had been speared, she collapsed onto her knees. Suddenly the door burst open and her red-faced brother rushed into the room followed by her ladies in waiting. She didn't bother to look up and see who had entered, she was too weary for that....

George entered his sister's bedchamber to find her on her knees looking broken. Either the King had done something or she was accepting her fate...he sighed and walked slowly over and bent down next to her side.

"Sister....."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, gripping his hand tightly. He smiled sadly, and stroked her hair comfortingly. No doubt, it was something to do with the King....George suddenly frowned as he spotted the red spots of blood on his sister's nightgown. He got up and brought Anne with him as his eyes studied the room, worried that his sister had been attacked. After he'd quickly surveyed the messy room and the bed sheet crumbled up on the floor, he looked at Anne's face. Her eyes were misty as if they were clouded over, with a quick squeeze of her fragile hand he left to reassure the ladies in waiting who were whispering worriedly through the doorway. Abandoned, if only for a while, the pale Queen sat down on a cushioned bench, frail again.

* * *

Jane Seymour lay back in her bed, with a deep frown etched into her forehead. She hadn't meant last night to happen, it had been a mistake, a deep one. All she knew was that she should be praying for her immortal soul not laying here like a lovesick puppy. But then last night had been so wonderful, so sinful, so dangerous.... She turned over onto her side and fingered the warm sheets next to her, he had left too early without even saying goodbye.... Maybe he had realised it was a mistake too.... Jane only hoped so, for she was in deep trouble if he returned! With a final sigh, she got up from the bed and changed into her lady's-in-waiting dress. Luckily the Queen pretty much ignored her now, so she was safe to be late unless the Queen was in a bad mood, that was. After a final glance in the mirror, she grabbed her rosary and whilst tucking it into her pocket left her room for the Queen's.

On her way, she noticed that all was quiet as if in mourning, there was only a few whispering courtiers gathered near the Queen's chambers. She saw nothing wrong with that and quickly slipped into the Queen's chambers, only to find every lady in waiting sat sewing mournfully and looking at the closed door to her Majesty's chambers. They all glared at her as she came and sat down beside them, a few even moved their seats away. Jane looked away, as if ashamed and quietly started her sewing, attempting to ignore the angry glances and whispers aimed at her. Eventually they went back to their own sewing, each one occasionally glancing at the chamber door. After a few minutes, the door opened and the Queen's brother appeared looking glum. Every lady put down their sewing and looked up at Lord Rochford expectedly. Jane copied the ladies and glanced up at Lord Rochford, only to find the same blue eyes that had praised her naked beauty last night..... She froze in horror, of all the people she could have bedded it had to have been the Queen's brother and one of her family's bitter enemies! She looked down quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Ladies, the Queen is very tired and ill so she is asleep in her bed. Madge & Nan will attend to her and if they need any more help they will call the rest of you."

He looked round at each of the ladies, then his eyes rested on the unmistakable form of Jane Seymour who just so happened to have her head down.

"Well, Mistress Seymour? Are you praying or just being rude?"

The other ladies laughed as she slowly lifted her head up, blushing deep red.

"Of course not, my lord! I was merely....thinking!"

He was about to laugh then stopped as he saw the same blue eyes he had gazed so lovingly into last night. Last night...what a blank space.....but not anymore... With a sudden force all of last night came flooding back to him. He must have been standing there bewildered as he heard the ladies whisper worriedly. George broke out of his daydream and with a final bow to the ladies left Anne's rooms, planning to return later. As he left Jane sighed to herself and got on with her sewing. He had obviously remembered and now she knew she was in deep water.

* * *

AN – Sorry for such a short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN – WARNING – This chapter contains a lot of bad language and violence!

How I Love Thee may be waiting a while for it's next chapter since I kinda have writers block over it. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Shattered, enjoy! :)

* * *

'Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced'

Henry sat moping in his study room, ever since that night....that night he couldn't remember he hadn't made much of a appearance outside. His advisers and councillors had made a great fuss and had attempted on numerous occasions to tempt him out of the study room and back into court life. He had refused and shouted causing them to run for the hills in case he decided to send them to the tower. However, the reason he was staying here was still unclear to him though every now and again he had a cloudy haze suddenly come to him determined to remind him of that night...

He shut his eyes and tried to picture what exactly had happened. His ears heard the loud playing of the musicians, due to an angry, drunk voice in front of them. Then he saw their scared expressions and the beast that was forcing them to play louder and louder. The beast was him...then suddenly he saw himself walking angrily towards a door, knocking on it loudly and fiercely as if he would break it down....then he saw himself leaning against a wall, he was pinning someone to that wall...that someone had dark hair and such a terrified face as he'd never seen before....then all of a sudden he was there no more, instead lying in a bloody crumpled heap on the floor was Anne....

"NOOOO!"

He bellowed and screamed before opening his eyes again, how could he be such a vicious monster? Such a tyrannical beast? Such a filthy piece of scum as England or even the world had never seen before? He might not love Anne anymore and she hadn't given him any sons but that was a far too cruel, too beastly, monstrous thing to do! He jumped up from his seat so suddenly that it crashed to the floor. In a deadly rage he began to tear around the study room, breaking and destroying anything and everything he could set his hands on. He was angry with himself more than anything, he found himself tearing portraits and tapestries of all kinds and slashing all of his fine clothes and smashing his jewels.

A hysterical grin spread across his face as he stood in front of a huge pure gold framed portrait of himself. He had paid vast fortunes for it to be painted, it depicted him in a regal position and had been painted with the finest of inks and paints. It was the most glorious portrait in the whole palace. He had planned to keep it here until he unveiled it at his wedding. Once he had rid himself of Anne and replaced her with Jane, a deeply etched frown flew across his face as he thought of that bitch Jane, that fucking bitch who had made him do that to Anne. That witch that had enchanted him and ruined his marriage and life. Grabbing the dagger from his waist he spun it around in his hand before throwing it viciously at the magnificent painting. He ran towards it and pulled the embedded dagger from the painting before slashing, striking and ripping the precious masterpiece with his dagger and even his bare fingernails. All the anger and frustration fled out of him as he destroyed the most wondrous painting in all of history.

* * *

Jane ran as fast as she could, even now she could hear the shouting and crashing all around her. They said it had been going on for hours....Henry was in the worst mood he'd ever been in and he was destroying whatever he could lay his hands on. Everyone in the palace hated her and they all stared daggers at her wherever she went, everyone seemed to know what had happened to make the King so angry and they seemed to think it had something to do with her....Jane had to admit she feared for her life and was more scared than she'd ever been before, that night she had slept with George Boleyn something had happened between her and the King. Perhaps he had discovered her and Boleyn and now she was in trouble for claiming that she was chaste when in fact she was as much of a whore as any ordinary mistress of the King was.

Now she would never be any kind of Queen and her life was in danger once and for all. No secret plans for marriage with the King, no more coronation plans, no more destruction plans of Anne Boleyn... One of the many reasons she was running was because her brother Edward was chasing her. As soon as he had seen her, his very words had been "I'll strangle you, you bitch of a whore! You shall pay for this misery and destruction!" Before she had had time to think, she had fled for her life. No one had stood up for her or dared to stop Edward in his rampage, in fact they had all looked on delightedly and had watched eagerly for her death...

She was the most hated woman in England and it was all her fault!

Out of breath she stopped running and gasped. She could hear his footsteps slow and then she could feel his hot breath on her neck, her heart beating faster she didn't even have time to scream before his hands were around her neck. As he began to strangle her she could see the pure fury on his face and his bloodshot eyes leered whilst his mouth twisted into an evil grin. Jane felt hot tears run down her face as she gasped for air and clawed at his hands which were getting tighter and tighter around her neck every minute.

She heard someone else's footsteps behind them, great an audience. The whole court come to see her execution, maybe even Anne Boleyn herself... Suddenly she heard a loud voice call out,

"Let go of her you filthy, sick bastard!"

Edward seemed surprised for a minute and his eyes darted upwards as his grip loosened around her neck.

"What's it to you, Boleyn?"

He sneered and shook her about a bit to make a point. Jane shuddered as he addressed the voice as Boleyn. It definitely sounded like George...why did he care so much whether she lived or died? After all, wasn't she the Boleyns greatest enemy?

"You vile git, I order you to take your hands off her or else I will inform the King of your treachery against himself and her Majesty, Queen Anne..."

Edward cursed under his breath before slowly unwrapping his hands from around her neck. All of a sudden he dropped her and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. She felt her legs give way beneath her and she clutched her sore and no doubt bruised neck as she fell to the hard floor. Suddenly, she felt warm hands around her waist and the air flew past her as she was lifted up into someone's arms. Gasping readily for air she fainted dead away.

George couldn't believe all the awful sights he had witnessed these last few days, it was as if the sun had disappeared from the sky and left a trail of darkness in it's wake. Holding a weak and thoroughly bruised Jane Seymour in his arms was shock enough. Yet how could he have let that evil bastard of a brother kill her? That night they had shared together was still embedded in his memory and made him think that perhaps there was more to this cold bitch than he thought. With a sigh, he kissed her forehead and proceeded to carry her to his rooms. Right now that seemed like the only safe place for her.

* * *

Anne lay in her bed, still too weak to sit up. Her legs ached and she was still bleeding, her ladies in waiting assured her it wasn't her monthly courses which just caused her to worry even more. George had even got a midwife to check, in case Anne had suffered a miscarriage or been unknowingly pregnant. Neither had happened and she felt some tears trickle down her cheeks at the thought, the deepest pain that no one could remove was embedded in her brain and this pain was far worse than any physical pain could be. Her brother and sister had tried to make it better, even her ladies had tried to cheer her, but nothing worked and she had no idea what was occurring outside or even what the courtiers thought had happened to her.

Jane Seymour hadn't appeared since yesterday and Henry was no where near, though she had heard tell that he hadn't appeared to the court either. Her thoughts were running wild and she was beginning to believe that Henry had eloped with Jane and they were now living in another palace away from the eyes and ears of the court... She was becoming more and more worried by the day and prayed that god would soon end her pain in one way or another. Before, Anne had never wished for death in fact she had been scared of it and had gone crazy at the thoughts and prophecies involving her said death. Now, she only wished for the pain to end and for God to take her into his glorious kingdom. It was an incredibly selfish thing for her to wish, especially when there was still her precious Elizabeth to think of and her brother George and sister Mary.

Fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks as she pictured her dear Elizabeth wondering where her mommy was and asking everyone what had happened to her and why wasn't she visiting anymore. She could feel her heart breaking every second that she was lying here, there must be something she could do! She had to get out of this bed right now, she needed to see her daughter and hold her... Anne began to heave herself out of the bed, biting her tongue as she felt waves of pain flush over her. It would disappear as soon as she was standing, as soon as she was dressed and had her Elizabeth in her arms, she silently reassured herself.

Half an hour later, she was wearing a loose fitting purple gown laced up at the front. Surprisingly no one had entered her bed chamber to check up on her, no doubt there was plenty of drama beyond the walls of her chambers. This made her curious to peer round the edge of the door and gaze at the strange sights that were probably meeting her servants eyes, but no her darling daughter came above such trifles! Taking one last deep breath and making sure she looked decent, Anne Boleyn climbed out of the open window in her bed chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Next chapter! ^^ I realise I may have made a small part slightly unbelievable last chapter, ie, Anne escaping to visit Elizabeth...but don't worry it will all be corrected this chapter!

* * *

She ran through the transparent woods as fast as she could even though her thighs and her back were extremely painful. She needed...no...wanted to get away from the palace and the people... When she couldn't go on any longer she stopped and fell to her knees, trying to catch her ragged breath. Behind her, she could sense the people coming to a stop some of them got off of their horses whilst some caught their breath too. Lowering her head she closed her eyes. If only all this would go away...they were going to drag her back to the palace now...they might even lock her up and claim her as a madwoman!

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She slowly turned and glanced at the hand before looking up at the owner of it...Henry! Gasping she looked into his eyes, fear taking hold of her. Now she knew that he would claim her mad and he might even kill her... A brave tear fell from her eyes and fled down her cheek to her chin. His hand cupped her chin and he wiped it away with his finger. At first she had flinched, frightened that he might hit her. Now she was ashamed for thinking that, after seeing the hurt in his eyes. As he bent down and slowly caressed her face she felt herself begin to melt...it was something she couldn't seem to control whenever she was around him...whenever he touched her like this... but no, after what he'd done she oughtn't behave like this with him, he had made her life a misery...

He could see the suspicion and the fear in her eyes, oh how he wanted to wipe that away and not just the tears on her face! He wanted to wipe away those years, months, weeks, days...all the bad things he had done to her, the way he had treated her...

He felt like crying himself, but that would never do...not in front of all these people...not yet.

Caressing her face softly, he leant forward a little and whispered just as softly and meaningfully to her,

"I'm sorry, my love..."

The broken Anne Boleyn slowly nodded her head and touched his hand with hers. She couldn't truly forgive him yet, not after all he had done... but she was willing to accept this small apology for now. And it was an assurance that he meant no harm, in this moment at least.

Henry smiled softly before standing up and offering his hand to Anne. She smiled faintly too and took it, he helped her to her feet and held her hand within his. He wanted to reassure her that she was safe and that they weren't going to imprison her. After his destruction...he had enquired from her sister and her doctor about how she was. They had told him all there was to tell before going inside to check upon her. He had been worried to death when they had reported that she wasn't there anymore. That was when some of them had searched the grounds, they spotted her in the woods and some other's had mounted their horses before following the chase. He was glad that they had found her in time and also that she wasn't harmed...she was greatly harmed, he _knew_ that...but at least no more had come to her.

Anne looked at Henry curiously as he turned towards her again and spoke,

"Where would you like to be? We can go together...or we can take you there at least."

She had trouble getting her words out at first, but eventually she found her voice. It was weak and a little quiet, though she hoped she had been heard.

"I...I wanted to see...Eliza...beth..."

"Then we shall see her. I don't wish to stop you from doing anything you please...I just fear for your health, my sweet.."

Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before helping her walk over to his awaiting horse. She was a little worried but at least they were allowing her to see Elizabeth and Henry appeared to be in a kindly mood. He placed his hands about her waist then drew them away again, seemingly disturbed by something. Then she realised that he must be thinking of the...the incident... smiling she nodded for him to continue assisting her. It was a relief to know that he had thought of the incident or more that he seemed to regret it deeply.

Henry nodded too as he got her consent to help her onto the horse. He hadn't realised how it might affect her until he had touched her around the waist. Something like that wouldn't go away easily nor would it be truly forgiven or forgotten. Still he was willing to try. Again, he placed his hands around her waist and gently lifted her onto the horse. He placed her on the horse so that she was in a riding position. He wouldn't push it by riding with her, no he would lead and guide the horse for her instead. He felt strange as he took the reins and started walking through the woods, he had never been this kind or considerate before. He had never acted in such a way before, it made him weep inside to think about what a horrible and terrible person he had once been. His thoughts drifted to his first wife, Katherine of Aragon, had he made her suffer too? Why hadn't he been more understanding and less of a beast then? He had made her die in pain and in silence. Lonely and loved by none but her daughter. It seemed to take an inhumane action like that incident to change a man. Particularly a man like he had been.

Reliving this new revelation he walked silently on the path to Hatfield.

* * *

Jane awoke in a strange place. Perhaps it was heaven? No, make that hell... She was surprised to find herself able to sit up and looked around in confusion as she found herself lying in a strangers bed in a strangers room. No, wait she was in George's room...George Boleyn... She looked on surprised as she saw him kneeling and what seemed like praying. Oh, but the awfulness of it all! To be lying in his bed of all peoples! And he was praying as well... praying, just praying right there in his room! A good religious man went to church or the chapel to pray not just anywhere they pleased! Then a fact hit her like a brick, he was a Boleyn so therefore he was a heretic, or a 'reformer' as they liked to call themselves...

Almost rolling her eyes, she reached inside her bodice and clutched at her rosary. Holding it in her hands, she made a promise to visit a chapel sometime and pray. Not forgetting to do many ,many Hail Mary's for all her sins! She still owed them after all!

He turned around as he heard a shift in movement behind him. Placing his hands at his side and opening his eyes he forgot all prayer as he watched her clutch her blasted rosary and seemingly pray. Probably for his forgiveness for 'heretic' actions or perhaps his damnation... Standing up, he silently made his way over to where she was seated. She was too absorbed in whatever she was doing to notice,

"Well, well Lady Jane...praying without a church now?"

He was happy to find that she jumped upon hearing his voice. He then chuckled as she raised both eyebrows at his 'heretical' remark.

"How dare you assume that _I _would do such a blasphemous thing as that?"

"I dare. I also believe that something like that is not blasphemous at all. Besides who are you to declare what is blasphemous and what is not? After all, you yourself are covered in sin and it appears to drip from your skin like milk from a cow..."

Again, her facial expressions stretched to the extreme as she took in this new insulting remark. He grinned at her and leaned against the bed post watching her interestedly.

She couldn't believe the awful things that were coming from this heretical beast...how dare he mock and insult her like that! Mind you, most of his accusations were true...not that he had to put them in such a manner though! She couldn't stop herself as her tongue replied before her mind could,

"Your not exactly the example of godliness and innocence either! "

She clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she'd said it, there would no doubt be more trouble for her now...

"Fair point, my lady."

George folded his arms and gave her a curt nod. It was true, they were both as sinful as each other and neither could particularly claim to be better than the other. He chuckled again though, as he watched her clap a hand over her mouth and return back to her shocked expression. He much preferred her when she was witty and feisty. A good match for him to tease and taunt at least.

"Surely your remark wasn't that bad, besides it was very true,"

He raised an eyebrow as he said this hoping to make her expression and her mood change yet again.

"However, don't you feel a little pity for my poor damned and bruised soul?"

George pretended to look hurt and sniffed as if he were crying. She was much more fun to tease then any of those gentle and easily bruised court ladies. He watched as she looked confused before frowning.

"Surely you jest, my lord? You are merely teasing me, go and have your fun elsewhere and leave me be! "

He smiled mockingly and chuckled again at her answer, he was enjoying teasing her and it kept his mind off other less joyful subjects. This time he decided to perplex her even more and circled the bed with his arms still crossed. Suddenly he stopped at her side and brushed her hand accidentally on purpose. This gave him another thrilling reaction from her, and she seemed affected by his touch enough. He leaned over her and placed his hands either side of her body, she was now laid back across the pillows of his bed. He smiled seductively and drawled in a matching seductive voice,

"No jest, my lady. I wish to never leave you...indeed I wish to savour you..."

He breathed in deeply and brought his face slowly closer to hers. This was definitely getting a reaction from her.

She couldn't believe it! Now he was definitely teasing her, he was talking seductively and seemed to want some sort of reaction from her. Well damn him and his charm! She wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no he only wanted to tease and torment her with his sensual words and sweet lips, inching ever closer towards her own.

"No, this is all some joke to you and you want to see me squirm!"

This time she said it freely, unashamed by her words. George smiled to himself as he heard her words and watched her face turn angry as her arms tried to push him away. He moved his lips closer to hers again and spoke,

"You've got it all wrong, Lady Jane. I merely wish to love you..."

Then before she could fully push him away, he brought his lips upon hers and waited for her to resist. For a few seconds she seemed to, until he parted his lips that was. The n she stopped struggling and parted hers, he brought his tongue into her mouth and found her own tongue. Then he caressed hers with his and made the kiss more passionate as they both succumbed to it. He felt her tongue run across his lips as they slowly parted for a few seconds to take a gasp of air. Then his tongue entered her sweet mouth again as they continued their kiss, this time she freed her hands and ran them along his back. He than moved his own hands from their place beside her and brought one round her waist whilst the other one rested against her neck. Their bodies both seemed to want for more as he moved her across the side of the bed, her blonde and flowing hair hung from the side as his hand moved to cup her head safely. She brought her hand to the bottom of his shirt and was just about to pull it away when he stopped her hands and released himself from their hungry kiss. Moving off her he stood up and ran a hand through his hair before leaving the room and muttering a pathetic 'sorry'.

Jane sat up for a minute and stared bewildered at the closed door. A few minutes ago they had been in complete passion and then he had decided to end it! He who had started it in the first place! She frowned, she was angry now at him and most of all herself!She sat up, leaning on her elbow and stared at the wall in front of her for the first time. She noticed it had a portrait hung on it, and most infuriating of all a portrait of _him_! Jane heaved herself off the bed and promptly turned her back to the offending portrait, what was she doing here anyway? And what exactly had happened?

Feeling irritated and trying to recall what had happened, she rubbed the front of her neck distractedly. Suddenly she felt a small wave of pain around her neck, had she injured it in some way? Curiously she stumbled over to a mirror on the far wall, but she wasn't prepared for the sight she saw...thick, black bruises covered her entire neck and there almost seemed to be hand marks too...all of a sudden she remembered running and shouting, Edward and gasping for breath... of course. Edward had tried to strangle her... her own blood & brother...but then George had been there for some reason...wait...he'd saved her? Now, her mind was full of even more questions than before and the fact that he had saved her life was only now starting to rear its ugly head. Jane sighed and put a hand to her forehead, it was all too much and she desperately needed to get away from this mirror before she cracked it!

Walking back over to the bed she sat down and thought, he had saved her life so she ought to be grateful, she ought to thank him, she needed...no wanted to do something for him to show her thanks. Sighing, she lay back on the bed and buried her head in the pillows, maybe sleep would help her?

* * *

Mary Tudor was all alone with her half sister Elizabeth in the nursery. She was still infuriated over the fact that she, a Princess, had to serve a bastard...and she wasn't even a maid! No, she was a mere slave who was forced to serve and obey the whore and her bastard daughter! However, things appeared to be getting better as she had heard that the whore was no longer pleasing her father and he had even found a woman to replace her. The news had delighted her beyond anything as it meant that she could finally regain her place as the true daughter of the King and would no longer be trapped beneath his whore!

All of a sudden the bastard child began to cry and startled Mary from her thoughts, she turned and looked about her wondering where all the maids had gone. Surely they should be here to look after her even if she was 2 years of age now? Feeling some sympathy for the poor abandoned child she walked over to where she was sitting and picked her up. As soon as Elizabeth had been picked up she immediately stopped crying and smiled happily at her half sister. Mary suddenly felt very guilty and gently held her half sister to her as she softly sang to her in Spanish. She of all people should know what it felt like to be abandoned, to not have a mother with you daily, to be thought of as a bastard... The more Mary looked at Elizabeth the crueller she felt, Elizabeth was no bastard and neither was she! They had both had the bad fortune to be a King's daughter so perhaps they ought to be good sisters to each other?

Elizabeth looked up at her big sister as she sang strange words to her. At first she had been surprised that one of the servants was her sister but after an explanation from Lady Bryan she had understood the situation. Apparently, Mary had been very bad to their father and so was punished by being made a servant. After hearing that story, she had been a little scared whenever her father visited them and tried her best not to anger him. Curiously she decided to ask her sister something,

"Mwary, will papa forgiffe you soon?"

Mary stopped singing and frowned at Elizabeth's question, what exactly had her ladies been telling her? And why on earth did she care whether their father would forgive her or not?

Perhaps her sister did care for her after all...maybe Elizabeth would help her gain their fathers favour again...in fact she wouldn't even want anything in return! Smiling Mary decided to try and get her onto her side.

"Elizabeth our papa will only forgive me if someone asks him to... he would only punish me more if I asked him..."

As she had hoped her sister seemed upset by this and Mary watched happily as she came up with an idea.

"What if I askes him for you?"

"That would be very kind of you, your Highness."

"No no, not your Hiwhness! Elizabeth!"

Mary smiled and hugged Elizabeth closer, she was really starting to like her half sister! The two sisters didn't seem to notice the door opening and two figures stepping through them...

Anne was taken aback for a minute as she noticed who was embracing her daughter...it was Mary! Katherine's Mary! Even Henry seemed surprised but he also seemed strangely pleased.

Over come by a sudden desire to hold her daughter close she stepped forward without Henry and gently touched Mary's shoulder.

Mary opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, shocked, to see the whore behind her. However, something looked very different about her she appeared almost as if she had no care for her looks nor her place anymore. Genuinely surprised Mary forgot to curtsey or greet either of them, then she heard her ask for her daughter and realised that she was still holding Elizabeth. She kissed the toddlers forehead sweetly and handed her quietly over to Anne, then she stepped back and was about to leave the room when she heard two voices call out to her in unison.

"Please don't go!" spoke Henry and Anne together.

All three of them seemed surprised by this, most of all Mary who had got used to loathing and being loathed by Anne and also the loss of her fathers love. However, she turned back around and took a seat away from them. After all it would do no good to immediately forgive either of them!

Once Elizabeth had become tired she was sent up to her bed with Lady Bryan in tow, leaving Anne, Henry and Mary on their own. Anne wasn't sure what to do now, here she was left alone with her husband Henry who had abandoned her these last few weeks, and Mary who she had treated so badly. Perhaps she ought to make amends with the girl? Her mother was long dead by now and even though she regretted keeping them apart she couldn't change the past...maybe if she tried to be friendly and kind towards Mary then perhaps she would do the same in return? Then again the girl simply refused to accept her as the rightful Queen of England! Her mother was long dead by now and there was no other Queen to accept but herself...perhaps she would relent now? Perhaps if she decided to relent herself a little, they could come to some sort of truce?

Meanwhile, Mary was thinking very much the same thing...she had seen the desperate look in poor Bess' eyes earlier and then seen the pure surprise and delight when both of her parents had entered and all three of them had stayed in the same room. She herself was surprised that she had managed to stay in the same room as the whore who had enticed her father, and even more so that she had begun to feel quite sorry for her too. Seeing such sadness, even in the eyes of her enemy, was something that she hated most of all. She had seen it often enough in her mothers eyes before they had been cruelly separated and afterwards in her own... Perhaps she ought to attempt a truce with the woman? But this time on her own terms? All she really wanted was her fathers love back and to be able to keep the true religion. Her mother would always be the true Queen and no one would make it otherwise, but she knew in her heart that her mother would have wanted her to be happy too. Not to abandon all happiness simply to honour her mothers true title! Still, she would find it hard to do and she would never truly abandon that honour, simply hide it in order to gain a little happiness for herself and to find peace for her mothers spirit.

As they were both thinking everything through they didn't notice Henry slowly leaving the room, he knew they had never been friends, no they had been more deadly enemies than anything else! However, he hadn't failed to notice the rather strange expressions and behaviours of the two women and thinking quickly he decided to leave them alone for a little while. And well if a fight broke out he could always run right back in right? Besides there were a few matters he had to take care of whilst in Hatfield...

Anne decided to make the first move, take the first step to peace with her stepdaughter. What she needed right now was someone to tell her troubles to, someone who bore the burden of being royalty too, someone wise and of a similar age... and for some strange reason Mary seemed to be the only person she knew to fit those requirements. A few years ago she would have laughed off the idea of actually needing Mary's company but now...now she wanted someone she could love like a daughter but was old enough to understand her troubles.

Clearing her throat a little to get the young woman's attention she drew in a deep breath before speaking, before she would have been braver than this, have spoken almost immediately, no hesitations... Now, after all that happened, she was no longer the strong, confident, cutting edge Anne she had once been. Now, she was merely a shell of her former self, perhaps less that that...

Lady Mary...have you thought anymore of my previous offer?

She stood waiting silently, and hoped that this conversation would be much different from the last one they had shared.

Mary looked up almost immediately as she heard someone clear their throat, a little startled to find herself alone with Anne she stayed silent allowing her to speak first. As she waited she found herself curious about the new Anne in front of her, she seemed more reserved, quiet, nervous...just what had happened to her to make her like this? She was somehow unsettled by the new woman in front of her and hoped that their conversation would be brief. She wasn't in the least surprised however when the first words to come out of her mouth were about the offer she had extended to her a few years back. This time however, things would indeed be different, this time she would make the offers and this time they would come to some sort of arrangement. But something that suited her just as much as it suited her enemy.

Yes, I have. Though this time I would prefer to negotiate your offer...

Mary stood still and watched her enemy, her face was a perfect mask, no smirk nor frown. No this time she would stay emotionless and that way she would hope to make an offer to suit her. As much as she wanted to make snide remarks and infuriate the woman she hated, she knew that she should never prey on the weak and perhaps staying civil she would get what she wanted.

The Queen considered her step-daughters sentence for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding her head, allowing Mary to continue. This time she would hear her terms and perhaps they would come to an agreement, besides she would rather keep everything civil this time around.

If I recognize your Majesty as the Queen of England, I should like to be reunited with my father and in doing so would expect to be welcomed back to court...

She paused a second, taking in Anne's calm expression before continuing.

I should also like to be able to follow my religion, which I believe to be true and good, without any

objections.

She would never accept the heretics religion and she would let them damn their souls if they wished but only as long as she herself could keep to the true and honest religion. A simple request that wouldn't cause any of the heretics strife or reason to worry. As much as she was against their heresy she still respected their rights to practice it, after all she was under the reign of a new Queen and however much she abhorred it she must be tolerant...or else she would lose her fathers favour forever... Breathing slowly she closed her eyes and thought of her mothers face, she could picture her smiling, she could feel a soft touch on her shoulder, and she could hear the gentle reassurance that everything would be alright spoken in her mothers familiar Spanish accent. Smiling softly to herself, no longer caring whether Anne saw, she remembered a time long long ago with her mother...

"_Mary, querida, what are you up to?" the gentle voice of Queen Katherine of Aragon echoed around the room, slight laughter at the edge of her words. She was seated in one of her Spanish gowns, trimmed with black lace that flattered her curvaceous figure. Watching her dear daughter Mary race from one end of her rooms to another, she hadn't the heart to tell her off today for running. Katherine wanted her to stay young and free as long as possible, she would be deeply saddened the day her querida would grow up and marry some foreign prince, leaving her all alone...and she would be completely alone, Henry was no longer interested in her and no doubt when that time came he would simply turn to his women for comfort leaving her sad and alone. The smile now gone completely from her face it was replaced instead with a sad sigh, which was soon interrupted by a little voice beside her, _

"_Madre, why do you look so sad?" One of Mary's hands was holding hers, her face showing worry for her mother whilst the other was firmly hidden behind her back. Katherine shook off her frown and smiled gently at her daughter, "I was thinking that when you grow up into a beautiful lady I shall miss you very much." The little Princess tilted her head to the side and looked up at her mother, her sweet face puzzled. "But mother, why should you miss me when I'm a lady?" The Queen smiled, a hint of laughter in her voice, her querida was still so young and would be for a long while yet. "Because you are mi perla preciosa." Mary still looked a little puzzled and perhaps hadn't caught the meaning of her Spanish words, but she looked much more reassured now. Katherine picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap, not caring if her skirts got creased. Still smiling, she tapped her daughters nose gently and smiled as she giggled, then holding her close she murmured the words to their special lullaby, "No me despiertes porque estoy soñando, de los ángeles en la luna, donde todos los que conoces, nunca deja demasiado pronto..."_

Mary's smile slowly faded as she opened her eyes again and faced her enemy, ready for anything she said.

Anne had watched her close her eyes and had watched the smile light up her features, she looked just as pretty as Elizabeth when she smiled, it made her feel so guilty for taking away that smile all these years. Breathing deeply she had considered Mary's terms and had found them perfectly acceptable, something she would never have even thought a few days ago. She was just glad that Mary seemed to want to call a truce and as long as Elizabeth didn't get sidelined or Mary tried to get either her or her daughter dethroned she was perfectly fine with accepting her back at court. There was still a part of Anne that wished to keep her throne for herself and her daughter and to keep hold of the reformation she had worked so hard for. So as long as Mary's terms didn't affect that she was perfectly fine with it, all she cared about anymore was her precious daughter and her religion.

Of course, I agree with your terms Lady Mary.

Then she found herself giving Mary a small smile before turning to leave the room. And as she left she found herself feeling a little happier than before, her position still wasn't safe but at least she knew her daughter might be. As long as Mary took care of her and didn't try to take her birth right, everything would run smoothly for her precious little angel. And as she started to walk down the narrow hallway a strange little lullaby she had once heard filled her head... "Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know, if I can't see the sun, maybe I should go, don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon, where everyone you know, never leaves too soon ….."

* * *

AN – Sooo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And... (I know I promise this every chapter but...) I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! The 'lullaby' in this chapter is the chorus from 'Angels on the Moon' by Thriving Ivory. I suggest you go listen to this awesome song by an equally awesome band! :D And for anyone who's interested, here are the translations for the Spanish I used in Mary's memory,

Querida = Dear or Dearest

Madre = Mother

Mi Perla Preciosa = My Precious Pearl

And the lullaby that KOA sings is the chorus from 'Angels on the Moon' but in Spanish!


End file.
